Chibi Wuffie and the stolen sword
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! Find out what happens when Chibi-Wufei's sword has gone missing and blames Chibi-Duo. Lots of fighting and find out what is really in Chibi-Duo's hair when they accidentally set off a bomb. RR
1. Chibi Wuffie and the Stolen Sword

Chibi-Wuffei and the Stolen Sword

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Hey I'm back with an all-new Chibi fanfic. Well it's my first Chibi one so no flames. Hope you enjoy.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I must remind you to not sue me for with all my wrath I will not fail to burst into tears and you will feel like dog $#!^. Well anyway enjoy this totally owned by me Gundam Wing fanfic that includes eharacters I DO NOT OWN!!! Would you like me to repeat it? Okay I wont just as long as you get the picture. Also by reading this you have agreed not to sue me. 

__

Chibi-Chibi-Duo was swinging on the fan in the lounge room of the Chibi-house. He was screaming like a cave man having the time of his life. Chibi-Trowa looked up at him and a smile ALMOST showed on his face to see the Chibi-braided-baka about to fall on his butt, when the door opened and a very serious and angry Chibi-Wufei walked in stopping just inside the door. Chibi-Duo lost his concentration and his sweaty little palms lost their grip and he plunged to the floor.

"OWWWWWWWWW," he screamed which caused the rest of the inhabitants of the Chibi household to come running. The other inhabitants of the Chibi household are; Chibi-Heero, Chibi-Quatre, Chibi-Relena, Chibi-Sally, Chibi-Dorothy, Chibi-Hildy and Chibi-Catherine. Chibi-Duo was dancing around the room holding his butt when he almost bumped into Chibi-Wufei. He stopped and the pain subsided seeing Chibi-Wufei's glare. Chibi-Duo and Chibi-Wufei stood facing each other.

Chibi-Duo said with a giggle, "Why ya so uptight Wuffie?"

Chibi-Wufei got even angrier and Chibi-Duo took a step backwards.

Chibi-Wufei said, "KA…SA…MA," and lunged forward.

Chibi-Duo dodged the attack then ran for his life around the lounge room knocking over vases and picture frames (Everything in the Chibi household is plastic) with Chibi-Wufei keeping a mere 2 feet behind. 

The other Chibi's looked on with a mixture of emotions on their faces including; awe, surprise, concern, boredom, amusement, obsessive excitement, sadness and one Chibi with no emotion on his face at all.

"Go Wufei!"

"Shouldn't we try and stop them?"

"Duo please don't get hurt."

"More fighting…more!!!" 

Chibi-Relena who could not bear fighting started to try and walk to them to make them stop. Chibi-Heero seeing his little princess going into a dangerous situation went to bring her back. Chibi-Heero got to her and grabbed her hand when a CLICK was heard in the lounge room. The two froze.

All the Chibi's turned to see that Chibi-Wufei had a hold on Chibi-Duo's braid. Both were frozen, and had looks of dread on their faces.

Chibi-Wufei let go of the long braid and Chibi-Duo pulled his hair over his shoulder and put his hand inside the clump of hair looking for the source of the sound. Coming across a smooth object he attempted to pull it out. He succeeded in getting it to the surface of the braid but it was still stuck by a lot of chestnut hair. He looked at it, as did all the other Chibi's who had gathered around the braided Chibi.

He read it out aloud, "Five forty-seven, five forty-six, five forty-five."

Chibi-Quatre screamed, "IT'S A BOMB!"

Chibi-Duo froze and everyone started to run around the house like maniacs trying to get away from him. Chibi-Duo having caught the craze proceeded to run around the house trying to get away from the bomb, which was flapping with the motion of his braid. 

After two minutes of panicky running all the Chibis assembled in the lounge room.

Chibi-Wufei said, "Just what you deserve."

Chibi-Duo exclaimed, "It's your fault," through teary eyes.

Chibi-Wufei said, "No it's yours for stealing my sword."

Chibi-Duo looked confused, "What sword?"

"The sword you stole!"

"I didn't steal your sword."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did Not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did Not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!!!!!"

"DID TOOO!!!"

*One minute later and the time is down to 1:35*

"DID NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DID TOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um, guys isn't the bomb going to explode soon."

All the Chibi's turned to Chibi-Relena as they had forgotten about the bomb because of their short attention spans.

Chibi-Sally pulled out a pair of scissors and said, "I can always cut it out."

Chibi-Duo stared at the shiny but not so sharp plastic cutty things and screamed a high pitch blood curdling sound. He started to pull everything out of his hair and everyone stared at the growing pile of stuff. There was:

_5 packets of water balloons_

_17 small water pistols_

_A large water bazooka_

3 sets of plastic throwing knives including the retractable ones (AN: You know the ones I mean, the ones that pull into themselves if you push it on something so you can pretend to stab yourself or someone else.) 

Chibi-Catherine was eying those knives.

_23 small plastic explosives excluding the one that is stuck in his hair._

A pair of girls bathers 

"Hey that's mine!"

A pair of flippers 

_A sun protective hat_

_A Plastic Stethoscope_

_A small teddy bear_

"ARASY!"

A banana 

_4 chocolate bars _

_Last week's underwear_

_A fold up chair_

_A towel that has the initials TK written on it_

_A tea set_

_The book 'Spot and his Ball'_

_A barney video_

_Lamb Chop_

_A picture of Relena_

A growl was heard escaping one of the Chibi's mouths

A few matches over half of them used A small easy bake oven A lock of black hair Chibi-Duo would have been strangled for that but luckily the Chibi's were too preoccupied A glass A couple of adult lice A tin foil mask/hat Chibi-Wufei's broken sword And…Hey wait a minute??? "KASAMA!!!" Chibi-Duo squeaked and said, "I swear that I don't know how it got there." Chibi-Wufei was about to lunge at Chibi-Duo when they heard BEEP All turned to Chibi-Duo and saw, '4…'   Chibi-Sally was lightning quick with the scissors. She had the bomb cut out of his hair and thrown into a closet before Chibi-Duo could react. There was a muffled explosion sound heard from the closet and black smoke started to escape under the door. Chibi-Duo screamed and Chibi-Wufei lunged at him. They rolled around on the floor when, CLICK. All the Chibis froze and Chibi-Relena while holding onto a very ruffed up teddy said, "Why don't you just disarm it?" 

Chibi-Duo thought about this for a second, it looked really hard, when he finally said, "Okay."

"Yeah lets go Duo!" said an excited Chibi-Hildy.

He tried to find the bomb in his braid but couldn't when he saw Chibi-Trowa point to the back of his skull.

Chibi-Duo frowned and said, "I can't see it."

Chibi-Dorothy rolled her eyes.

Chibi-Relena said, "Then pull it out."

Chibi-Duo tried but it was firmly stuck.

Chibi-Heero went up to the bomb and started to press the buttons. Everyone but Chibi-Duo looked at what he was doing.

"Hey what's going on back there?"

Chibi-Heero pressed a red button and the numbers skipped from 5:32 to 0:24.

Everyone screamed and Duo said, "What… What is it?"

Chibi-Sally pulled out an electric shaver. Chibi-Duo had an immense feeling of doom surrounding his hair and scooted away from the group to the far wall. He looked at the crazed Chibi with her E-V-I-L monster thingy. He stood there shivering.

"Please Duo, we have too or you'll blow up," said the blonde Arabian Chibi through wet eyes.

"It wont hurt a bit," said the other blonde but not so sad Chibi.

Chibi-Wufei giggled a maniacal giggled and said, "Justice is about to be served."

Chibi-Catherine looked down at her purple flower watch and said, "five…four…three…"

Everyone ran to the opposite wall to the explosive, quavering Chibi.

"…1"

All the Chibi's closed their eyes but no sound came so they opened them to see the braided boy in tact.

They looked at his hair and a flag popped up from the back of his head that read 'BANG'

Everyone but Chibi-Duo exploded in a fit of giggles.  Chibi-Duo felt around his head and pulled the flag out and said, "It was a dud."

Chibi-Dorothy said through giggles, "No it was a fake!"

Chibi-Duo started to laugh with the others then remembering the big chunk out of his hair he started to cry.

*An hour later*

All the Chibi's looked at the two staring Chibi's they looked like they were back in the old west.

"I did not steal you sword!"

"Then why was it in your braid?"

Chibi-Duo thought about this.

*Five minutes later*

"Well………Someone must have put it there!"

Chibi-Duo looked very proud of his deductive reasoning skills.

Suddenly Chibi-Relena erupted in tears and everyone turned to look at her.

"I…didn't…*sob*…didn't…*sob*…mean to…*sob*…break it…*sob*," cried the little princess.

Chibi-Heero glared at Chibi-Wufei.

Chibi-Wufei either ignored Chibi-Heero's glare or didn't see it and said, "Girl, why was it in Duo's hair then?"

"I…*sob*…was…afraid…*sob*…so I…*sob*…hid…*sob*…it."

Chibi-Sally and Chibi-Hildy hugged Chibi-Relena both glaring at Chibi-Wufei.

Chibi-Sally walked up to Chibi-Wufei and said, "APOLOGIZE!"

Chibi-Wufei turned his head away from her, but she grabbed his ear and squeezed making him cry out.

"APOLOGIZE!!!"

"I'm…sorry"

Chibi-Relena looked at him and managed a smile.

Chibi-Duo asked her, "How did you break it?" with a smile.

Chibi-Relena said, "I was cleaning the house when I pushed open Wuffei's sword room door. Dust clogged up my nose and I knew I had to clean it. Anyway I was cleaning his swords that were on the wall when a ball knocked me into them and they fell to the floor breaking that sword. I put the others up then crept with the broken pieces into Duo's room where he was taking his midday nap and I hid them in his hair."

"You couldn't of picked a better place to hide something," said Chibi-Catherine.

"But what happened to the ball?" asked Chibi-Quatre.

Chibi-Relena thought about his but finally said, "I have no idea. I didn't look."

Chibi-Wufei ran up the stairs and returned a few seconds later carrying a ball.

He walked right up to the blonde boy and pushed in front of his face and said, "Read this," pointing to some writing.

Chibi-Quatre read out, "Property of Quatre Rebarba Winner…Oh?"

Chibi-Wufei glared at him when Chibi-Quatre said, "When was your sword broken?"

Chibi-Relena said, "Yesterday."

Chibi-Quatre said, "I leant this ball to Dorothy yesterday."

Chibi-Wufei turned to Chibi-Dorothy to find she had disappeared.

He was about to go and find her when Chibi-Hildy said, "Oh our stuff."

Everyone remembered Chibi-Duo's pile of hoarded stuff. They all walked up to the pile with the exception of Chibi-Dorothy who was hiding under her bed.

Chibi-Heero went to the pile first and pulled out all his stuff; the picture of Chibi-Relena, the banana, five of the small plastic explosives, the large water bazooka, eleven of the small water pistols and one packet of water balloons.

Chibi-Quatre went next, he took; the book 'Spot and his Ball', a chocolate bar, the sun-protective hat, two small plastic explosives, and a water pistol.

Chibi-Trowa went next, he took; a non-used match, the tea set, the pair of flippers, four small plastic explosives, three water pistols and a packet of water balloons. 

Chibi-Wufei went next, he took the broken pieces of his sword and that was all. Everyone knew that Chibi-Duo hadn't taken anything of Chibi-Wufei's, as he had been too scared. (AN: Who knew that Chibi-Duo was more afraid of Chibi-Wuffei than Chibi-Heero. Well I did but that's beside the point, I am a genius as you all know, I cant really expect such lowly humans to understand the workings of my mind, anyway read on my loyal servants.)

Chibi-Relena went next; she took a chocolate bar as she already had her teddy bear.

Chibi-Hildy went next, she took; five used matches, her pair of bathers, four small plastic explosives, two water pistols and a packet of water balloons.

Chibi-Sally went next, she took; the small easy bake oven, the plastic stethoscope, the lock of black hair and a small plastic explosive.

Chibi-Catherine went next and took; the three sets of plastic throwing knives, which she clutched to her chest very protectively.

Chibi-Duo went last and took; the rest of the matches, last weeks underwear, the last two chocolate bars one of which Chibi-Hildy snatched out of his hand saying he had to share, five small plastic explosives, and the last two packets of water balloons.

They looked at the remaining pile, it included; a tin foil mask/hat, a glass, lamb chop, the barney video, a towel with the initials TK on them, and two small plastic explosives. 

Chibi-Sally said, "Don't tell me that towel belongs to Treize Kushrenada?"

All the Chibi's squirmed inside at the thought of that…Shiver I cant even bear to write it/him…Freak.

Chibi-Duo replied, "No that is TK's, he's a digidestined… but the glass is Treize's."

All the Chibi's oouuuwwwed again.

Chibi-Duo said, "I think that the hat masky thing is Zechs', lamb chop is Dorothy's. *All the Chibi's giggled* the barney video is Midii Une's and the last two explosives are also Dorothy's."

All the Chibi's giggled at what the other Chibi's owned.

Suddenly Chibi-Relena said, "Ahhhhh what happened to the lice?"

All the Chibi's stopped laughing and started to scratch their heads. After realizing what they were doing started to scream and ran up stairs to their respective rooms.

Chibi-Dorothy later came down the stairs to collect her stuff. She walked up the stairs scratching her head, keeping a watch for Chibi-Wuffie while trying to work out where the other Chibi's had gone to. This was way too much work for the little mind of the Chibi and she collapsed on the stairs falling into a deep slumber.

So that ends the tale of Chibi-Wuffie's stolen sword. By the way I must mention that Chibi-Une, Chibi-Zechs and Chibi-Treize never did get their items back as they went missing after that fateful day never to be seen again. Of course we all know where they probably ended up-the greatest hiding place of them all, which contains more stuff than I have mentioned in this fanfic. But did the Chibi's ever get rid of their lice…well yes they did and after that incident Chibi-Duo washed his hair everyday and every week he used 'Lasting Lice Eliminator' on his hair. So after that none of the Chibi's got lice again.

Also I'm sure you would like to know what emotions belonged to what Chibi's in the beginning of the story, I'll go backwards.

No emotion at all – Chibi-Trowa

Sadness – Chibi-Quatre

Obsessive excitement – Chibi-Dorothy

Amusement – Chibi-Heero

Boredom – Chibi-Catherine

Concern – Chibi-Hildy

Surprise – Chibi-Relena

Awe – Chibi-Catherine

Also IF anyone cares Chibi-Dorothy was okay. She woke up 2 days later. (AN: Ahhh here come the Dorothy lovers. Please no flames. AHHHHHHHHHH my fanfic is on fire. *perks up* Lucky I have several backups.) 

Well Bye for now and read my other fanfics PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE!!!

Alyssa_Anime_Angel signing off.


	2. Authors note

Alyssa: Hey sorry that I don't have another chappie for it so I will write another Chibi Story.

This will be a new story and I have no idea what it will be called but have faith and I will try to not take too long. I apologize in advance but it will get harder to write as I have two assignments due on the 8th of November which I haven't even started yet and then I have exams coming up but I will do the best I can. Thank you for the review and it has made me want to write another story.

Chibi-Heero: You only have one review -.-

Alyssa: *jumps up and down* But one review is great and please read my other stories.

Chibi-Heero: you don't have many

Alyssa: *pouty face* I have like eight in the mixer not including my new Chibi one and you had better behave or I will have to hurt you.

Chibi-Heero: I'm not afraid of pain.

Alyssa *turns chibi*

Chibi-Alyssa: oh me have lot of ways to ways to hurt you like I will tell Chibi-Relena that you wet the be…*Runs away from the water-pistol carrying chibi*

Chibi-Duo: Are we going after the author? *Sees Chibi-Heero nod* Heh Heh I can get back at her for making my hair get cut *Starts to cry feeling the missing piece of hair*

Chibi-Relena: *walks in* No more fighting

Chibi-Heero: *Stops* Relena?

Chibi-Duo: *doesn't stop* Come back here you evil writer person thingy

Chibi-Alyssa: *Stops* Oh Duo if you don't leave me alone then I will have to burn all of your hair off in my next story.

Chibi-Duo: *Freezes and turns totally white* H…a….i…r………..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Bows to Chibi-Alyssa and kisses her feet*

Chibi-Alyssa: that's better… ahh no stop tickles no…*bursts out laughing*

Meanwhile Chibi-Relena and Chibi-Heero are playing house.

Suddenly DUN DUN DUN 

A strange, scary but familiar music is heard. Everyone freezes.

"that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing that not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll... this is the song that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing that not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing" 

Chibi-Quatre comes running out with a terrified look on his face.

Chibi-Alyssa: Please No why my little story not meant to be a fanfic is getting out of control. Help Me Please ANYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing that not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing" 

Chibi-Alyssa: maybe me in big form can stop the evil thingy *turns big*

Alyssa: Oh I know *Presses button on a remote thingy that appeared form nowhere and she now in radioactive and sound proof suit* Heh Heh Heh *Presses another button and is transported to the room with the TV and the E-V-I-L song playing.

Chibi-Dorothy: *Snoring ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Alyssa: No I can hear it in my brain no wonder Dorothy is crazy *pulls out plastic explosive from well nowhere again and places it on the TV and walks to the back wall*

THREE TWO ONE ZERO NEGATIVE ONE NEGATIVE TWO

Alyssa: Huh?

Just then Chibi-Wufei runs in and jumps into the TV effectively blowing it up.

Smoke and Dust fill the room still not waking up the snoring Chibi-Dorothy.

The smoke and dust clears and Alyssa looks at the black, burnt human shaped thing that resembled Chibi-Wufei.

Chibi-Sally runs in and goes to her sweet Wufei.

Chibi-Sally: Oh Wufei me make you better *Pulls out her medical kit* 

*Five minute later*

Chibi-Sally: all better

Chibi-Wufei looked just fine

Alyssa: I think I'll sneak out of here before I cause any more trouble *Leaves the Chibi-Household*

Alyssa: Okay so I hope you enjoyed that interval as I sure didn't anyway keep on checking and read other fanfics of mine and well I hope I am back soon Seeya have fun.

P.S: I love Heero so don't flame as he is my favorite GW GUY. But I don't mind if you flame me about Dorothy.


End file.
